1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to a heat sink apparatus used in association with electronic or microelectronic circuit components and/or packaging. More particularly, the present invention relates to an impinging fluid heat sink adapted to provide more direct convective cooling.
2. Background Discussion
Heat sinks are used extensively in connection with electronic and microelectronic components and packaging. Traditionally, these heat sinks are relatively large metallic structures. The heat is conducted through the structure and drawn from the surface of the structure by forcing air over the exterior surface area of the heat sink device. In order to provide sufficient convective cooling these devices are often large and heavy. Furthermore, these devices usually have relatively large flow rates of fluids to achieve sufficient convective cooling. In this connection the direction of fluid flow is generally across the board upon which the components or packaging is mounted.